Fairy tale poems
by i'm a happy potato
Summary: Some simple, easy-reading poems about various fairy tlaes that i wrote.
1. The Princess and The Pea

I would just like to say thanks to my best friend Hannah for helping me with this poem. We wrote it when we were seven for an art exhibition so be kind.

* * *

Once there was a prince,

From far away,

He rode on his horse,

Day by day.

Looking for a wife,

A princess to be exact,

His mum was very strict,

That was a fact.

One wet and stormy night,

A girl knocked at the door,

The queen answered politely,

And said "this is the law,

"You must sleep in a royal bed

"Here beside the wall

"But it will be very high my dear

"So watch you do not fall."

The queen was very crafty,

The princess very shy,

The queen hid a small pea,

Under mattresses piled high.

In the night the girl lay down her head,

On hundreds of mattresses,

In that royal bed.

But the girl had trouble sleeping,

All because you see,

Of that little tiny pea.

That morning over breakfast,

The queen asked her and said,

"Did you sleep well my dear"

"Or couldn't you lay down your head".

The princess answered sweetly,

And said that this was this,

"I'm black and blue from sleeping there

Though it could have been sheer bliss"

The prince kissed her,

And she kissed him,

And they were married,

With a very large din.

And this is the end of my story,

The end of my story is this,

The prince is happily married,

So give the frog a kiss.


	2. Rumpelstiltskin

****

Rumpelstiltskin

A king a little strapped for cash

Rode to the city in a flash,

For he had heard a tale once told

Of a girl who could spin straw to gold.

He found the girl as quick as could be,

And took her to his palace for tea.

Once there he locked her in a room

And told her that this was her doom:

If gold from straw had not been spun

By morning her days on earth would be done.

The girl she cried, her feelings unmasked

For she could not do what he had asked,

The tale it was all a lie

And in the morning she would die.

A little man did then appear

With eyes so bright and pointed ears.

He said that he would do the task

But something in return he did ask.

She offered him a chain so long,

So he worked at the wheel and sang a strange song.

When at last the job was done

He took the chain and off he did run.

The next night the same thing did occur

In a larger room, the elf helped her.

A bracelet that night he did take

For he was sure it was not fake.

The room next night was even bigger,

Then out popped the tiny figure.

The king had said he'd marry the lass

If this next test she did pass.

The elf would spin the straw here piled

To gold, In return for her first born child.

The girl agreed thinking he'd forget

So he spun the straw and did not fret.

When all the gold the king had seen

He made the girl his new found Queen.

The promise it was soon forgot

And soon she had a royal tot.

But the elf he did appear again

And said the child he'd come to claim.

She said 'My son, the darling thing,

Take anything but leave me him.'

'Okay,' said he 'We'll make a pact,

I'll leave the child if you know one fact.

'My name you must say within three days

Or I will take your son away.'

Three names she guessed within each night,

Hoping that one of them would be right.

She guessed all manner of names at first,

thinking her luck was surely cursed.

Each time he stamped his foot and cried out loud

'You're wrong, my name will never be found!'

The third and final day of guessing,

A servant came and he was stressing.

He said he saw a man so small

Dancing among the trees so tall

And singing a song about his name

And about his newfound game

He sang 'hippedy-hoppedy-hoy,

The Queen I'll snatch her boy

Rumpelstiltskin she must say

If she wants me to go away!'

So when he visited her that night

She was filled with great delight,

She knew his name, knew what to say,

But she would trick him anyway.

She tried two names, He called with glee

'Queenie give the boy to me!'

But with her third and final chance,

She said his name and stopped his dance.

He stamped his foot right through the floor,

And Rumpelstiltskin was no more!

By Emma Whitaker

And Hannah Lewis


End file.
